Dilema for me
by Chibipearlball
Summary: I updated! I guess i'm back in the writing mood! Anyway, chapter 5's up! please R&R!
1. The misery Pan

CHAPTER 1: THE MISERY PAN  
  
"Hello??? Earth to Panny! What's wrong with you?" asked Bra as she and Pan studying for their business class.  
  
Pan's still daydreaming about certain situations that she have to deal with.  
  
As Bra see no movement of Pan, she hit Pan on the head with the book.  
  
Pan immediately woke up from her daydream.  
  
" BRA! What did you do that for?!" Said Pan.  
  
" You were daydreaming! What else should I do?" Said Bra with a Grin on her face.  
  
Pan picked up the book for her business class and sighed.  
  
Bra looked at the troubled Pan.  
  
" What's wrong?" Bra asked.  
  
" What do you think? " Said Pan as drips of tears falling down from her eyes.  
  
" Involving my stupid bro?" Asked Bra.  
  
" Duh! Why did I have to go like someone with a girlfriend?!! Yesterday, Mr. Croks the janitor asked me to get a broom from the janitors' closet, I went as I was told, and turn the knob, to find the horrifying image of Trunks and Marron kissing each other like how Goten sucks on his thumb when he eats a Cheezy! " Said Pan as more tears come out of her eyes.  
  
" Wow! That is so interesting!" said Bra widening her eyes.  
  
" It's terrifying! After they discovers that I was watching them, Trunks knocked me out by violently closing the door!  
  
" No, I was talking about Goten sucking on his thumb." Said Bra  
  
Uncontrollably, Pan cried out, her crying sound made Bra cover up her ears.  
  
Bra quickly put her arm around Pan and comforted her, " PAN! IT'S OKAY! IF you stop crying, I'll promise you that I'll cancel our shopping plan on the weekends!"  
  
Pan slowly stopped her shedding tears, and forced out a smile.  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" Promise."  
  
" Okay! Who's ready for a super burger meal?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school...  
  
" Pan! Great practice today!" Said Coach Millington.  
  
" Thanks, I'll try to improve more on my throws!" Said Pan.  
  
Pan was in the basketball team.  
  
On her way to the locker, somebody grabbed her and pulled Pan into the closet.  
  
" Hey! Let go of me!" Said Pan.  
  
" Shh! Be quiet!" Said a guy with blond hair wearing a red muscle shirt about a head taller than Pan.  
  
Pan looked at the guy with annoyance.  
  
" Matt! Next time you want to talk to me, don't drag me into the closet, this place gives me the creeps!" Said Pan.  
  
" Sorry Pan! There's this red headed cheerleader "Mindy" keep following me around all day, she's out in halls looking for me right now! Could you get rid of her for me?" Said Matt arranging his shirt.  
  
" Whatever, I'm unclear about the situation, but I'll do it for my teammates." Said Pan as she walked out of the closet.  
  
" Wait! Pan! She's 5'6 feet tall, green eyes, brown........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked around looking for red headed cheerleaders, until suddenly somebody tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Pan turned around and a red headed cheerleader just like Matt described standing beside her.  
  
" Hi! I recognized you from Matt' s basketball match yesterday, "Son" right?" asked the girl.  
  
" Yes, I'm Son Pan, you must be Mindy, whose looking for Matt, right?" said Pan.  
  
" SON PAN? Mr. Satan's granddaughter? Can I have your autograph???" said Mindy in excitement as she took out a small notebook.  
  
" Matt always said that all his buddies are famous people! There all so strong like he is, no sissy ones." Said Mindy.  
  
' No sissy ones?? Does he meant I was a guy as well? Oh he's going to get it!!' Pan thought  
  
" Okay..? So, you are Mindy, looking for Matt?" Pan asked again and sign the notebook.  
  
" Yes! Do Miss Pan here know where Matt is?" Said Mindy.  
  
" He's in the closet near the gym, remember to mention to him that I told you that.." Said Pan smiling.  
  
" Thank you so much! No wonder the Satan family are stated as gods! See you later!" Said Mindy walking away.  
  
Pan chuckled and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks catch up to Marron as she was walking to her history class.  
  
" Hey Trunks." Said Marron as she saw Trunks catching up to her.  
  
" Marron! Do you want to eat before or after the Prom?" Said Trunks.  
  
" Trunks. I've been thinking, we're too close, we should make a "go to the Prom with someone else" ritual, we've been dating for 2 years , no couple lasts that long! If we don't go to the Prom together, less people would talk behind our backs." Said Marron  
  
" What?? Go to the Prom with someone else? Are you planning to go with that football captain?" Said Trunks in surprise.  
  
" Yes, I am, but don't take this the wrong way. I only want to go with him because he asked me 10 times already! I don't want to reject him and make rivals." Said Marron.  
  
" I understand, BUT WHO AM I SUPPOSE TO GO TO THE PROM WITH!!!?" yelled Trunks.  
  
" Go figure, I'm going to be late for class.. see you later." Said Marron.  
  
Trunks watched as Marron walked away.  
  
' Everybody in the school must already have a date, it's going to be so darn hard for me to find a date!' Trunks thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Pan! Wait up!" Yelled Bra as she catch up to Pan who was getting her lunch.  
  
Pan turned around and saw Bra carrying mountains of books.  
  
" Hey Bra! How's it going?" Said Pan.  
  
" Horrible, mostly every guy in the school except Goten are asking me to go to prom with them!" Yelled Bra.  
  
" At least you got bunch of people asking you to the Prom!" Said Pan getting 3 hamburgers.  
  
" Hasn't anyone asked you to go to the Prom?" Said Bra getting a sandwich.  
  
" No..! Why would anyone ask tomboy Pan to go to the Prom with them??" Said Pan getting three subs.  
  
" That's a surprise, you're so popular!" Said Bra.  
  
" Correction! I'm not like you popular amongst girls! I'm popular as in "guy" popular! I bet none of my basketball buddies even remember that I was a girl!" Said Pan.  
  
" Is there a particular person in mind you want to go to the Prom with?" Said Bra.  
  
" Only Trunks.. too bad that he and Marron are so in love that they would so go to the Prom together." Said Pan.  
  
" Poor you, you know you don't have to go to the Prom." Said Bra.  
  
" Yeah.. I should do that. anyway, who are you going to the Prom with?" Said Pan.  
  
"Nobody, I don't want to go with anybody except Goten." Said Bra.  
  
" Okay. who's uncle Goten going with?" asked Pan.  
  
" Some air head name Agnes, I wish he'd ask me instead." Said Bra.  
  
Trunks appeared in the cafeteria.  
  
He spots Pan and Bra and walks over.  
  
" Hey you guys! Do you guys happens to have any girlfriends without a date to go to the Prom with?" Asked Trunks.  
  
" Bro.? Why do you ask this kind of question?" said Bra with curiosity.  
  
" Marron dumped me to go to the Prom with the football captain." Said Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks in surprise.  
  
" How fortunate! Panny here doesn't have a date! Would you like to go with her?" Said Bra.  
  
Pan stared at Bra with hatred.  
  
' Pan? How am I supposed to make Marron jealous by going to the Prom with tomboy Pan??? No way!! But if I say no. it would cause plenty of consequences. yes or no?? yes or no?? Heck! I'll just say yes' Trunks thought.  
  
" O-okay.. I guess that would be fine, I'll pick you up around 7'o clock, okay?" said Trunks.  
  
Pan was too surprise to even talk.  
  
" Sure! No problem! Panny would definitely be ready!" Bra said immediately after she saw Pan's reaction.  
  
" A-a-all right, see you later." Said Trunks as he run away quickly. Pan finally woke up and began to panic.  
  
" Bra! why did you say it?? I'm so going to be embarrassed!" yelled Pan.  
  
" Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine, fine with me helping you!" Bra laughed.  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. The make over

CHAPTER 2: THE MAKEOVER  
  
" WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR???" yelled Pan. She was so frustrated about going to the Prom with Trunks.  
  
" Don't panic!!! Everything's going to be fine with me around! I'll call Roberto Beatyino if I have to!" Said Bra. She was trying to curl Pan's hair.  
  
Unfortunately, Pan thought that the curling iron may injure her from the heat that is releasing.  
  
" Stop Moving!! ....ER!!!!! This isn't going to work! I'm taking you to the professionals!" Yelled Bra. She took out all the curling objects and reached out for her cell phone. " Bra!! NO!!! Those professionals are aliens!!! They'll do anything to complete their job! Last time I went! They tried to put these heating lids on your head! I'm telling you! They want my brain!!" Said Pan grabbing onto a chair.  
  
" They're are not aliens!! We are aliens! Aliens from planet Vegeta! They put those things on your head to get you hair into a certain style! Besides! Who would want YOUR brain??" Said Bra pulling her away from the chair...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So? Can you do anything about her?" Said Bra to Elsie, the legendary French beauty consultant.  
  
" Tis not 'ard, but t'll take a lot of work, she already 'ave natural beauty, but not carefully taken care of. I can make her look like Gwen Stephani, with a lot of work..it'll cost you." Said Elsie with such strong motion about the money.  
  
" Shouldn't be a problem to me, just name the price. I'll even add in a C.C discount card." Said Bra seriously.  
  
" Excellent! You can pick her up tomorrow afternoon, you won't be displeased." Said Elsie with sophistication.  
  
" All right! tomorrow afternoon it is, it'll cost YOU if you don't finish in time. Do the best you can!" Said Bra with encouragement.  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment ....How about 2'o clock PM then? I should be finished by then." Said Elsie.  
  
" 2'o clock it is! Here's the money for the foods that she's going to eat. Don't be surprised if she eats too much." Said Bra.  
  
Elsie pushed Pan the back of the saloon.  
  
" Bra!!! You can't just leave me here like a roll of film!! What are you going to tell my parents?" Yelled Pan.  
  
" I'll tell them that you're staying over at my house! Elsie!! Get to work!" Said Bra. She annoyingly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
" Ms. Briefs .....she is magnificent...you won't recognize her at all, it was tiring, but we made it through." Said Elsie as she rubbed creams to hide her baggy eyes.  
  
She stood up and snapped her fingers.  
  
" Ms. Briefs! I give you the new Princess beautiful!" Said Elsie.  
  
The curtain opened and it was Pan standing there, she was superb!  
  
Her hair was clearly shown seating on her shoulders. It was soothingly straight, shining black, and equally cut at the elbow length. Pan had long hair before, but she usually tie it like two pony tails like her mother use to.  
  
Her eyebrows were fixed at a perfect angle, it was slightly the most attracting part of her face. Elsie shade in with a dark brown colour, even though her hair was black.  
  
Her eyelashes were brushed with mascara, it made her big black eyes seemed more engaging. It's funny though, Elsie said that the eyelashes were 100% real. It's lucky that they came to her in time, or Pan's thinly long eyelashes would suffer miserably.  
  
Her cheeks were a reddish-pink, you really can't tell if it's make-up or not because of the fine work. Oh! And Pan was wearing a colour of magenta lip-stick on in the first cover, then the shinny transparent lip-stick was added on. And she was wearing a silver blue gown-dress.  
  
" Pan! You look fabulous! Trunks would be amazed! Here's your money, Elsie! AND the C.C discount card!" Said Bra in joy.  
  
Pan stood there like a statue, not moving an inch.  
  
" Pan? Are you okay?" Asked Bra.  
  
Pan move a bit and started opening her mouth.  
  
" ...........It was the most painful day I've bee through....um.. Elsie? How much is the dress?" Said Pan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. At school

"Pan's a tomboy, not just your normal neighbor basketball playing tomboy...A tomboy that is capable of destroying a whole planet...I think.." Author Quotes.  
  
"Preparing for the Prom can be stressing for everybody who have a hot guy/girl for a date." They starts polishing themselves as soon as two weeks before the big date. generally." "But for a girl that got a HOT date for the Prom, AND never ever went on a single date.. You might as well as start building a coffin for the embarrassment aftermath.." "But there was an exception for this special young lady(rug rat)..."  
  
It's not suppose to rhyme...  
  
CHAPTER 3: AT SCHOOL  
  
" Remember, Trunks didn't ask you on a date because he likes you, he asked you on a date because Marron and all the other fabulous girls were not available. So I'm only in charge of your makeup. I'm not teaching you how to make Trunks like you, that is way to difficult.." Said Bra as she probed through her closet.  
  
"(silence)" (Said?) Pan sitting on the bed with a magazine in her hand.  
  
" Why are you so quite?" asked Bra. The question was heard from a long distance, it seems she was lost in her own closet.  
  
" ....I don't think I want to go. Trunks doesn't like me, he LOVES Marron." Said Pan, peeking at the entrance of Bra's closet, blocked by a giant pile of clothing.  
  
" Huh?? You don't want to go?? I though you would do anything just to spend a little personal time with him!" Said Bra, a cracking sound of coat hanger was heard.  
  
" Well.. yeah. but he'll be paying all his attention to Marron and the football captain. I'll be completely invisible to him." Said Pan, she walked over and into the closet, avoiding the shoes Bra threw.  
  
" Well....he pays attention to Marron and football captain, other guys pays their undivided attention to you.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the school.....  
  
Pan uncomfortably walked in the boots Bra gave her, they were hurting her ankles painfully. Bra was by her side, teaching her how to walk formally.  
  
The bell rang, and Bra had to go to class. Leaving Pan walking close to walls. She was heading for the washroom to change for gym. When she got out at a turn, a guy popped out of nowhere and accidentally knocked Pan to a state between falling and standing.  
  
" Watch where your going!" Said Pan arranging her skirt.  
  
"Wow! I..I'm so sorry, that was completely an accident, but I don't think our meeting was an accide-PAN???" The guy gasped in surprise, it was Matt.  
  
" Huh?" Pan looked up. " Oh! It's you! No need to apologize, it wasn't a big deal!" Said Pan patting Matt on the shoulder.  
  
" I suppose this have something to do with the prom next week??" Said Matt still gasping, as if he was facing fairy tale princess.  
  
" Ha ha.. Bra did this to me. And yes, it's completely about the Prom next week, do look good enough to pair up with Trunks?" Said Pan posing a polite figure.  
  
" Definitely!.." Said Matt, he came down in despair.  
  
" What's wrong?? Matt! Don't tell me you don't have a date for Prom!" Said Pan in amazement.  
  
" No, I have a date, but I was kind of hoping to go with Mindy, I think I like like her now." Said Matt.  
  
" Is that so! How sweet!!! He loves her!" Teased Pan.  
  
" Stop it Pan! Mindy doesn't like me anymore. Do you think you can play matchmaker one more time?" Said Matt in depression.  
  
" Fine, I'll find a way. But right now, could you escort me to the gym? My ankles have tiny injuries because of the boot......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
In gym class...  
  
" Jordan!"  
  
" Here!"  
  
" Zack!"  
  
" Here!"  
  
Coach Millington was doing the attendance.  
  
" Pan!"  
  
" Here!"  
  
" Pan! stick out your head so I can see you!"  
  
" I'm right her in front of you." Said Pan in a monotone.  
  
" What? Pan?? That's you?? Unbelievable! I suppose that this have something to do with the Prom?" Said Coach Millington putting down his pencil.  
  
" Yup! Bra did this to me, she says that this way I'll have a dance list appointment for the Prom." Said Pan, joking.  
  
Uh huh..  
  
The rest of the gym class they did basketball, as usual, and the team without Pan lost in less than 10 min because they were so distracted by Pan. Pan chose male for Phys. Ed.  
  
By lunch time, Pan actually kept a dance appointment list.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This chapter sounds so stupid, I was distracted when I wrote it, I may get some alert for this one, oh well.. 


	4. The peck and the breakup

CHAPTER 4: THE PECK AND THE BREAKUP  
  
Pan sat at the very corner of the cafeteria to avoid attention, but this did not prevent guys from walking by just to whistles at her.  
  
Pan chewed on her bread stick violently, ' Curse you people! Why can't a girl just eat her lunch in peace?" thought Pan as she grabbed the sandwich.  
  
Pan felt a hand placing on her shoulder, ' Must be Bra, wait until she hears my compliment on how her style's ruining my life!' thought Pan.  
  
" Finally you showed up! Do you even remember that you didn't teach me on how to handle perverted guys?" said Pan in an angry tone.  
  
" Right, I don't know anything about that, but if you like, I can teach you how to avoid obsessed girls." A masculine voice replied.  
  
Pan's eyes widened, the voice did not belong to any of her basket ball buddies, she knew the moment that the voice came out who it was.  
  
She quickly turned around, to see the handsome face of Trunks Vegeta Briefs, she smiled weirdly and spoke, " Trunks! Long time no see! Wait, I just saw you on Monday...Anyway! No, I do not wish to learn how to avoid obsessed girls, unless I'm a hot guy like you!" said Pan, realizing what she just said.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, " Are you okay? This is the first time you said anything beside "hi" to me, ever since you came to this school."  
  
" Is it? I never noticed that, I was probably experience Laryngitis.." Said Pan, laughed nervously.  
  
" Right, what's with the Bra look?" Said Trunks checking out her outfit.  
  
Pan blushed. "Um, I was just preparing for the Prom on Friday."  
  
" Oh! I didn't think you would be so enthusiastic, you know, when I asked you, you didn't bother to respond." Said Trunks chuckling.  
  
" Ah. you don't have to worry, I didn't forget, just pick me up at 7pm, I'll make sure my dad doesn't bother you." said Pan smiling.  
  
" Right, I guess I'll see you this afternoon when you come to study with Bra." said Trunks.  
  
" Ah-huh, she's helping me with the biology test." said Pan.  
  
" My little sister's actually doing something nice, that's a surprise! Anyway, I gotta go, my buddies a calling me." said Trunks, without thinking what he was doing, he pecked Pan on the cheek.  
  
Trunks run away yelling "coming" at his buddies.  
  
Pan was shocked, slowly, she touched her cheek, and revealed a wide smile.  
  
Bra came by once again with a mountain of books, she run to Pan, asked her to help with the books, but find no reaction.  
  
" Earth to Pan! Are you okay?" Said Bra stomping on pan's foot.  
  
Pan woke up from the daydream.  
  
" Bra! Thanks a lot! He pecked me! it looks like I have a chance now!" Yelled Pan shaking Bra.  
  
All the book fell down and Bra slipped.  
  
" Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Let me help you with that! And how should I repay you with the happiness you brought me?" Said Pan reaching out to Bra with a hand.  
  
Bra grabbed the hand and stood up, " Can you get Goten to notice me?" said Bra wiping dust from her skirt.  
  
" No problem!" Pan peeked around the room and walked to a certain direction.  
  
She reached a table with cheerleader and athletes.  
  
Some guys whistle at her and got scolded on by their girlfriends.  
  
Pan walked forward a bit and saw Goten sitting at the table with his girlfriend Agnes.  
  
Goten saw Pan and greeted happily.  
  
" Hey kid, long time no see! What's with the look?" said Goten as he sat up straight.  
  
" Long story, anyway, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Pan as she pulled on Goten' s sleeve.  
  
" Sure, guys, I'll be right back." said Goten talking to his pals.  
  
" Pookey-pie! I don't want you to go!" said Agnes making the puppy eyes.  
  
" Agnes, it'll only be a minute." said Pan smiling.  
  
" Shut up whore, he's my boyfriend!" said Agnes rolling her eyes.  
  
" Excuse me? What did you just call me?" said Pan getting pissed.  
  
" I called you a whore! A whore! You're just a trollop who goes around acting innocent and the only reason people like you is because you're Mr. Satan's Granddaughter!" Said Agnes checking her nails.  
  
Pan began to formed a fist, Goten can sense her ki rising rapidly.  
  
Bra sensed it too, and walked over quickly.  
  
" Who do you think you are? You maybe Mr. Satan's granddaughter, but I bet you're not even half as strong as an ant!" said Agnes standing up.  
  
Pan had enough, she throw a speedy punch at Agnes and she immediately began to flew towards the wall, Goten appeared behind Agnes and stop her and prevented her from crushing.  
  
" Oh my god! Um.. Pan, you do know that you can get suspended for doing that!" said Bra walking nearer Pan.  
  
" Uh - oh." Said Pan covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
" Maybe there's some way to get out of this." Said Bra.  
  
" Nearly the whole school saw this!" Said Bra.  
  
" Wait." Said Bra, dragging Pan with her, she walked towards Goten and the unconscious Agnes.  
  
She tabbed Goten on the shoulder and whispered something, Goten took out a small bag from his pocket and took out of there a senzu bean. He put it into Agnes' mouth and helped move her jaw, she swallow the bean and suddenly became lucid.  
  
A teacher came upon the four of them and asked what's going on, Agnes started saying that Pan hit her in the eye and tried to fake it, but stupidly, she forgot she's only good at faking stomach aches. The teacher asked some other students, they all said that Agnes was insulting Pan, and Pan was pissed, and Agnes mysteriously flew towards the wall.  
  
Pan blinked, ' Wait, I don't think people saw me punching because it was too fast for them to notice.'  
  
Agnes was pretty angry, but laid on Goten' s shoulder, " At least you care for me enough to stop me from hitting the wall because of that stupid wench."  
  
Pan was really mad this time, she took a step forward looking like she's going to kill Agnes, Bra tried to pull Pan back.  
  
" What are you going to do? Don't try anything, because I got my Goten here to protect me!" Said Agnes wickedly, pulling Goten' s arm harder.  
  
Surprisingly, Goten pulled his arm away, and stood opposite to Agnes.  
  
" Agnes, as result of your unkindness to one of my family member..I think we should see other people, and you can forget about the Prom, I prefer to go with someone less offensive." Said Goten.  
  
Agnes stood there shocked. Not one word came out.  
  
" I guess she forgive me, I'll just go around search for a girl to be my Prom date." Said Goten walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
Pan catches up dragging Bra with her, " Uncle Goten! Hold on!" yelled Pan.  
  
Goten turned around, and stopped. " Yeah brat who made me loose my evil girlfirend?"  
  
" Um.. I'll take that as a compliment.anyway, you're looking for a date for the Prom right?" said Pan moving Bra forward.  
  
" Uh-huh." Said Goten  
  
" Well, Bra's not going to the Prom with anybody, if you're interested, you can help take my best friend here as your date." Said Pan mischievously.  
  
" Okay. Bra, do you want to go to the Prom with me?" Said Goten shyly.  
  
Bra looked at Goten and looked at the nodding Pan.  
  
" I'd love to!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. A boring day saved by sandman

CHAPTER 5: A BORING DAY SAVED BY SANDMAN  
  
Just another boring and useless lit class, the bird is chirping quite annoyingly outside. The stuff coming out of Ms. Banana seemed like gibberish. Helplessly, Trunks fell asleep.  
  
Without himself noticing it, he was actually smiling, he pops up that smile whenever he moonstruck.  
  
Our boxer boy started dreaming something that you may  
  
Himself getting ready for prom, this is the 100th tie he tried on, he just can't decide which one to wear, this one's too dark, that one's to catchy, and that one's not washed.  
  
Finally, he came upon this red blue striped tie, it fitted perfectly with his black Versace tuxedo, he tightened it, and began looking for his pants.  
  
Surprisingly, his pants were all the way across the room, with the tie's and shoes lying on the ground, there were barely any space for him to get through.  
  
Elegantly, Trunks did this ballet pose, and leaped his way toward the bed.  
  
' I knew learning ballet would benefit at least something.' Trunks thought as he continued his tiptoeing.  
  
For some reason, the bed started moving away from him, no matter how fast he goes, the bed just kept on running, like it got legs.  
  
Trunks panicked, he ran like a leopard, but it no use. Out of nowhere, a big hole appeared before him, and he carelessly, fell in.  
  
Now we transfer the setting to the gym of Orange Star high.  
  
Lights were on, people were dancing, beautiful dresses were seen wore by dashing teenage girls.  
  
A hole appeared on the top of the ceiling and coughed up a non-pants wearing Trunks.  
  
Collapsing on the ground, Trunks got up painfully, before he could realize anything, laughter were heard, just when he tried to see what was so humorous, he realized that he wasn't wearing pants.  
  
Quickly, Trunks covered up his underwear, and began exiting.  
  
On his way out, he came upon Marron, she was wearing this black nightgown like dress.  
  
Marron laughed hard, she tried to hide it, but it was just uncontrollable.  
  
" Trunks! Nice to see you here, I like your tuxedo, at least half of it, anyway, I'm so glad that you came! Where is your date? I WANTED to see who got the privillage of been selected to be your date, but now, I pity whoever got the place. Well, I got to go now, my boyfriend is waiting quite impatiently. See you!" said Marron as she walked away, still giggling.  
  
Trunks stared at Marron.  
  
" Wait! What boyfriend? I'm right here!" yelled Trunks, noticing that it was useless, he sat on a nearby chair, looking very troubled.  
  
A shadow blocked the multi-colored light that was shined on Trunks. His trail of thoughts was interrupted, he looked up. A gentle hand was placed on Trunks shoulder, the owner of the hand was Pan, wearing an exquisite gown, she looked 100 times better than any of the girls in the room. Her smile blew Trunks' trouble away.  
  
" Please don't criticize me, I didn't mean to not wear pants on purpose, you must me very embarrassed to have me as a prom date, you can dump me if you want to.... btw, you look great."  
  
" You think this is embarrassing? Well, I wouldn't quite agree, remember last time during the GT you had to dress like a girl to get marry to that monster? I laughed for days after seeing your wardrobe, but I respected you a lot more to gave out that much for someone's happiness." Said Pan sitting down at a chair beside Trunks.  
  
" Really? So you don't care that I'm not wearing pants?" asked Trunks began to smile a bit.  
  
" Of course I don't care if you're wearing pants or not, I like you for who you are, not what you're wearing or your grotesque habit of leaving behind your pants." Said Pan.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan, and laughed.  
  
" What? I'm trying to be supportive here, be companionable!" said Pan.  
  
" No, Pan, it's just that, do you want to dance?" asked Trunks.  
  
" Mr. Briefs." said Pan.  
  
" Huh?" asked Trunks.  
  
" Mr. Briefs!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" MR. BRIEFS!!!!!"  
  
That sound woke Trunks, he sat up to see Ms. Banana standing in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra! but you promised! You said that you're going to help me with my essay!" yelled Pan chasing after Bra with a fairly fast walking speed.  
  
" I said I might if I have the time, I'm way too busy looking for a dress for the Prom, nothing can mess up this date!" said Bra taking out her notebook.  
  
" Gosh! What am I going to do now?" asked Pan stopped, and frowned.  
  
A guy passed by and whistled at Pan.  
  
" Look, I can do some editing, but you'll have to write it yourself, is---" interrupted by Pan.  
  
" Excuse me." said Pan walking back.  
  
Bra stared at Pan.  
  
Pan's been hurting every guy that's been whistles her or tries to hits on her.  
  
Bra walked into her next class, she sat on her desk and got out her pencil. She did some doodling on her book, supposedly it was " Bra + Goten = Forever" or something like that.  
  
She sighed happily, she looked onto the ground and saw a foot, it was a girl's foot, a foot dressed in black leather boots, Bra looked up, and saw a Agnes, with a black eye.  
  
" Hi..ai, what happened to your eye?" said Bra, controlling her laughter.  
  
" That bean Goten gave me came with a side affection, it ruined my whole plan for the Prom! Now I can't even go!" yelled Agnes madly.  
  
" Gee, that's weird, this doesn't happen to anybody else." Said Bra.  
  
" Are you calling me a liar??" said Agnes getting mad.  
  
" No! Of course not! I feel really guilty for replacing your place as Goten's prom date!(Not)" said Bra innocently.  
  
" I know! That's why I'm here! I've hired 3 wrestlers to take care of you, don't worry honey, they won't hurt you unless you goes to the prom, I'm not the kind of girl that gives up that easily!" Agnes yelled again.  
  
" Oh! I can see that you love Goten deeply, but I cannot let my only chance waste away, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I rather get beat up than seeing Goten with someone else." Said Bra.  
  
Suddenly, one can feel Agnes puny power raising, from 3-8 basically.  
  
"THIS MEANS WAR!!! You be careful! Cause you just made a mega rival! A rival who's known famous for stealing guys!!! I hope you have insurance!! Cause you're going to need it!" screamed Agnes.  
  
Bell Rings........  
  
Agnes looks and the bell, calms down, and retreats back to her desk.  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. A transformation and slaps

CHAPTER 7: A TRANSFORMATION AND SLAPS??  
  
Pan woke up finding her self on the ground, still unconscious, she crawled her way to the alarm clock, 3:15 am.  
  
' Wow, Bra really wasn't kidding about those dieting pills....' thought Pan, collapsing to the ground.  
  
She got back to her bed with extreme difficulty, just when she climbed onto it, she discovered that her bed sheets are burned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At C.C, everybody is sleeping soundlessly, except for Vegeta, who was mighty disturbed by his saliva bubble that kept on expanding.  
  
Bulma was enjoying her beauty sleep, she dreamt that she won a International Technology Globe award of the Scientist of the Year, a saliva bubble appeared as one of the spectators.  
  
Trunks slept well as usual, not moving an inch from night to morning, defying the laws of digestion. If one observed him closely through the sleep, they'd say Trunks' dead.  
  
Bra was unexpectedly snoring, she had a big day finding a proper dress, advising Pan on homework and fashion, she was so desperate to shut her eyes she even forgot to eat her night refection.  
  
As our blue haired mistress enjoying her sweet dreams, her cellphone rang.  
  
The cellphone was placed in her purse beside her bed, so the ringing was only loud enough to wake up Bra.  
  
Bra was very irritated, she wasn't planning on answering her phone, but the ringing wasn't going away.  
  
She forced her self to let her upper body to fall down the bed, she picked up her phone, saw the caller and yelled.  
  
" Pan!!! I swear! I'm going to kill you first thing tomorrow! You ruined my sweet dream of my date with Goten!" said Bra still trying to open her eyelids up.  
  
The person on the other end spoke.  
  
" Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I need your help right now! There is something wrong with me! I feel heavy and I feel my skin is burning! I'm afraid to look at my self in the mirror, you need to come over! I swear this have something to do with the dieting pills you gave me!" yelled Pan.  
  
" What? My god! Why do these things only happen to you?? All right hold on, I'll be there in half an hour!" said Bra reaching for her jacket.  
  
" No! That's too slow! Fly here! it'll only take five minutes!"  
  
" All Right, I'll try to see if I can!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra flew towards Pan's Window, she knocked, a hand reached towards the lock and opened it, Bra squeezed herself into the window and fell onto the ground.  
  
" Give me a hand, I've got no more energy to spare." Said Bra panting.  
  
" I can't, I'm on fire, just take a little peek and tell me what's my condition." Said Pan, panting as well.  
  
Bra looked up, holy, what she saw was not what she expected, she thought it was just some side affection the pill caused, but it didn't seem like it was something normal, Pan's eyes turned green, her hair remained black, but it was flowing, she had a golden aura, more like flame around her.  
  
" My god! You're lucky that Gohan's in England supervising a school trip and Videl doesn't sense ki's! Or else you're going to have a lot of explaining to do! Did this only start 8 minutes ago?" asked Bra.  
  
Pan nodded painfully.  
  
" I don't think anyone noticed yet, I think I have my ki protector with me, hold on." Said Bra, she took out a small capsule from her 'Caterpillar Capsule storage' placed inside her inside pocket.  
  
Bra locked a small bracelet on Pan's wrist, and Bra spent rest of the night calm Pan down by telling her Trunk's embarrassing moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning....  
  
Bra manage to got back to C.C about 7am in the morning, she slept for half an hour, and woke up almost dead.  
  
The door bell rang, Bulma answered, it was Pan.  
  
" Honey! Pan's here to see you!" yelled Bulma picking up her pancakes.  
  
" Tell her to come up!" yelled Bra.  
  
Pan came up to Bra's room, she secretly took out a small brown bag and rolled out a senzu bean. Bra quickly ate it, and was much more energetic now.  
  
Pan stayed for breakfast, and got a chance to ask what orange peel recycling is all about.  
  
Trunks came down in his pajamas, not knowing that Pan was here, he casually took off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket.  
  
Pan was told to get the basket for Bulma, so she came by Trunks on her way there.  
  
Trunks stared at Pan, and it wasn't his usual stare as well, he stared Pan with stupendous curiosity, and forgetting that he's half naked.  
  
Pan saw Trunks staring, she blushed, especially with Trunks shirtless and everything.  
  
Trunks snapped out of it, and spoke.  
  
" Hey Pan! Didn't expect you to be here today, say.. did you train with my dad or something? Cause your ki is extremely high, almost equivalent to mine!" said Trunks.  
  
Pan was stunned, Trunks noticed her ki that fast, she couldn't possibly say anything about last night.  
  
" Oh, no, I just trained with my uncle, anyway, do you mind putting on a shirt? It's sort of uncomfortable seeing a half naked guy walking around." Said Pan grabbing the basket. " What? Oh, shit, I forgot completely, sorry about that! Why don't you go tell Bra that I can drive you guys to school today? I don't want to seem like a helpless brother." said Trunks putting on a shirt.  
  
" Sure, thanks!" Pan stopped looking a Trunks, and quickly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School began by 8am, Bra sat in her chair not moving much, trying to memorize the definition of PH Indicator.  
  
Pan was doing pretty much the same thing, she was all calm until Agnes stormed in.  
  
Pan went over to Bra and whispered.  
  
" Look! My uncle's ex is here!" and went back to her seat.  
  
It caught Bra's attention, she turned around to see Agnes, Agnes walked over, just when she was ready to tease Bra, she realizes Pan.  
  
Pan pretend that she didn't see Agnes, and started whistling.  
  
Agnes walked towards Pan.  
  
" Well, well, look who's here! Miss throw-a-punch! You might a have gotten away last time! But my brothers are going to get you no matter what! Enjoy your last days here in Orange Star High! Cause it's going to be your last!"  
  
" Well, you're sure grumpy today, did your new delivery boy bought you the wrong shampoo? Or are you just like this cause you got dumped?" asked Pan.  
  
Agnes was filled with rage, she tried to talk back, but she had absolutely nothing say.  
  
" You know if you're not always unsatisfied like today, bad things won't happen to you that often, like that black eye you have, I heard from Bra that the senzu beans caused this, I doubt it, I say it's because of the bad things you did!" laughed Pan.  
  
Agnes was so mad that she came on and gave Pan a slap in the face, Pan just grinned, and went back to her books.  
  
Bra saw what was coming and apologized to Agnes for Pan. Agnes chuckled, she knew that she can't hurt Pan, so she slapped Bra instead, the poor defenseless Bra collapsed to the desk, Pan stood and helped Bra up.  
  
" Oh gosh, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry! Gosh, your face is red! Let's go to the health room!" yelled Pan as they left, Agnes almost exploded, but she didn't feel that mad anymore, since she slapped Bra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Pan! We're going to the health room! It's on the main floor! We were already on the main floor! Why did we bother climbing onto the second floor?" asked Bra trying to catch up.  
  
Pan was planning on walking by Goten's classroom.  
  
' Room 207, yup, this is it!' Pan brought Bra near the door, she spotted Goten and made Bra wave to him, Bra did, and Trunks, who happened to be in the class also saw, and was stunned to see his sister got slapped.  
  
Goten was pretty curious, she asked the teacher to get a drink, and Trunks followed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Can't write anymore!!! Too tired!!! Gotta sleep!! Bye!! 


	7. Author's Notes

_Dear Readers: _

_I'm back! Well, I will be once March Break starts. Anyway, I hope you still remember me! CHIBIPEARLBALL! Ring a bell? Oh well, I just want some advice. Should I update "Dilemma for me" first or "Childhood Love"? I only have enough time to do one. Okay, I'll be waiting! Bye!_

_Chibipearlball___

_CPB:cpb___


End file.
